This invention relates generally to a clock and, more particularly, to a global travel clock.
Recently a fundamental change has occurred in the operation of businesses. In the past, businesses served a local or region base of customers. More recently, businesses have begun to serve the needs of customers located throughout the world. As a result, business people communicate, using for example voice communications or electronic mail, with business associates in many different geographic locations and in many different times zones. In addition, the business traveler is traveling to these different locations while continuing to remain in contact with his or her home office.
In addition, businesses and individuals also utilize printed calenders for planning and implementation of production schedules and commitments. However, some businesses and individuals utilize a calender day value, others a calender month value, while still others utilize a calender week value. As a result, determining a common date for planning and implementation in business has become a complicated task.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a global travel clock which displays, at least a current time, date, and calender week value. In addition, it is desirable to display a time phase for various geographic locations.
These and other objects may be attained by a global travel clock including a time display having a calender week indicator and a plurality of global time indicators. In one embodiment, the clock utilizes a time generation circuit connected to the time display to generate a current time in a current geographic location and a current calender week value. More specifically, the time generation circuit utilizes a real time clock to generate the current time, and a processor circuit which utilizes the current time to determine the calender week value and the time phases for various geographic locations. Particularly, the current time includes an hour, minute, second, day of the week, date, and year.
In addition, the clock utilizes the global time indicators to display time phases for various geographic locations. Particularly, each global time indicator, for each geographic location, indicates a leisure phase, work phase, or sleep phase.
The above described global travel clock provides a current time, date, and calender week value for the current geographic location. In addition, the clock displays a time phase for various geographic locations utilizing easy to read global time indicators.